


Lumos, Accio, Thermos

by andthelightbulbclicks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthelightbulbclicks/pseuds/andthelightbulbclicks
Summary: Coming from someone who didn't know about magic for the first half of his life, Bellamy didn't think he could dislike anything about Hogwarts, it was all just too amazing. Leave it to Jasper to find a way to make things weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for more of [this universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7077607/chapters/16087183). Reading that first will make things in this story a little clearer.  
> Inspired by this [tumblr post](http://susiephone.tumblr.com/post/144563696538/athenavine-colorfuloddity-dajo42-a-muggleborn).

“ _Lumos_.”

Bellamy’s wand illuminates Gryffindor’s common room as he makes his way to the exit. He’s just placed his hand on the door to push it open when he feels the door yanked from the other end, door swinging outwards. He should be more surprised that someone is sneaking back in after curfew, but well, he’s not. Teenagers and curfews don’t mix. Magical teenagers and curfews are definitely not any better.

He steps back as a remarkably familiar figure tries to stealthily creep into the room.

He should also be surprised that his sister would be the one breaking curfew, but again, he’s not.

“O,” he says in his most unimpressed voice.

Octavia jumps, looks guilty for about half a second before realizing it’s Bellamy, and then smirks at him as she walks into the light emanating from his wand, dark eyes bright.

“Evening, Bell,” she says by way of greeting, and apparently farewell as she makes her way towards the stairwell to her room.

“What?” He asks her retreating figure, “no explanation?”

She whips her head around, pure amusement written across her face. “I was with my girlfriend, have fun with yours!” She says with a wink before disappearing up the stairs.

“Not my girlfriend,” is what he whisper-shouts to the corridor, trying not to wake anyone up at the late hour. All he hears is her snort echo down the stairs.

He rolls his eyes, resolves himself to give her a talk tomorrow about being caught for breaking curfew by a prefect that isn’t him, and makes his way through the open doorway out into the tower.

He heads to the Astronomy Tower, knowing Clarke is waiting for him.

* * *

Here’s the thing.

Up until the end of their fifth year, Bellamy’s relationship with Clarke Griffin was completely dependent on arguing with each other in their joined Gryffindor-Slytherin classes. She was a witch who’d lived and breathed Hogwarts since the day she was born, her mom being the head of the medical wing, her dad a professor working towards taking over the headmaster position before his passing. She was practically Hogwarts royalty. Bellamy, on the other hand, was a wizard who learned about magic on his eleventh birthday when an owl flew into his Gram’s restaurant and she chased it around the place with a broom until the letter ended up in his hands.

They should have disagreed on everything under the sun, just because of how they were raised. Pure-blood vs. muggle-born, rich vs. poor, you name it, they were opposites. But what started as heated arguments often ended with them on the same side, challenging one another to be better, to fight harder.

And then last year, things changed.

Clarke faked being sick, and no one was more surprised by Bellamy’s reaction than himself. He was _scared_.

He hadn’t known what had caused such nausea, but seeing Clarke in any form other than strongly opinionated and willing to fight was more terrifying than any hex that could be thrown at him.

And once he found out the truth, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care, because she didn’t seem to want to give up on the bond they were forming any more than he did. So with that, Clarke Griffin became a permanent fixture in his life. A strongly opinionated fixture that fought him on any and all topics any chance she got, but he wouldn’t trade that for the world.

* * *

“You know,” Bellamy hears her call out as he reaches the top of the stairs in the Astronomy Tower, “you’d think being a prefect would give you easier access to sneaking around the school at night.”

He finds her near the opening in the roof, where the sky is on display with all its stars shining brightly. The moon shines down on Clarke’s golden hair, turning it almost white, almost luminescent. “Like you would know, there’s only one prefect here and he was like a ninja coming here, thank you very much.”

She turns toward him as he speaks, a smile lighting up her already glowing face. It’s definitely not the first time Bellamy’s thought about closing the distance between them and kissing that smile, but the punch to his gut that takes his breath away is pretty much the same every time. And without fail, consider his breath taken away.

“What’s a ninja?” She asks curiously, completely oblivious to his silent struggle.

Oxygen refills his lungs as he huffs out a laugh, “We really need to get you immersed in some muggle culture.”

“That’s why I have you,” she says casually as she heads over to the blanket she brought for them, laying down on her back and looking up at the stars.

He’s helpless to do anything but go and lay down next to her, resisting the urge to reach out for her hand laying right there, next to his. “Yeah, that’s why you keep me around,” he tells her once he’s situated.

He turns his head towards her as she tilts hers to look at him, smile still gracing her features. “And other reasons,” she says, and he can feel her breath breeze across his face. He swears he sees something glint in her eyes as he smiles back at her, but she turns her gaze back to the sky too quickly. “Now, which constellation is that one?” She asks, pointing to a collection of stars right in the middle of the sky, and they’re back to normal.

Back to being them.

And Bellamy silently curses himself yet again for being too afraid to take Clarke’s hand, or close the distance when their lips are just an inch away, for fear of ruining the friendship they’ve built, and that he values so much.

So instead he starts telling her about the constellation she pointed out, the name and the story that goes along with it.

And he swears to himself that he’ll tell her soon, he’ll tell her how he feels about her. How he loves her.

* * *

Except, then things at Hogwarts just get _weird_.

* * *

Jasper slams his books down onto the table in the Great Hall, excitement radiating off of him head-to-toe. “ _Guys_ ,” he says emphatically, ensuring that he has the attention of everyone eating at the table.

Bellamy lifts his head from the book he was reading, raising his eyebrows, unamused with the dramatics in front of him. He watches as Monty and Miller break away from their conversation and Raven deliberately takes another bite of toast and chews it slowly.

“ _Guys!_ ” Jasper says again, as if him acting like an energetic puppy wasn’t distracting enough.

Bellamy, Miller, and Raven turn to Monty, who takes the cue to moderate the conversation. “Jasper. What.”

Clearly, their reaction is not what Jasper is looking for, because he places both of his hands on the table and leans forward conspiratorially. “I think I’m going to be famous.”

Bellamy literally can’t stop the scoff that erupts from that statement. “Sure, whatever you say,” he tells Jasper as he turns his attention back to his book.

“ _No_ ,” Jasper says, using a hand to push Bellamy’s book back down onto the table. The surprise and aggravation must be written plainly across his face, because Monty jumps in before Bellamy can do or say anything.

“Okay Jasper, why don’t you tell us _why_ you’re going to be famous.”

Miller exchanges a look with Bellamy that belies how unimpressed he is with the situation too, and only turns back to Jasper when he says, “Okay. Brace yourselves.” He again leans in dramatically, and after yet another melodramatic pause, “I created a new spell.” And then he steps back, opening his hands wide, waiting for their reactions.

Bellamy’s brain takes a second to catch up with what Jasper has said, in which time Raven responds with what they’re all thinking. “A spell,” she deadpans. “You think you created a new spell after hundreds of years.”

To that, Jasper shakes his head quickly, “No, I _know_ I created a new spell.”

Bellamy looks around at the others to find them just as confused as he is. The only thing to break it is Clarke coming to plop herself down next to him. “What’s up?” She asks while looking around at them all, “you all look like you were hit with a _confungus_ charm.”

Clarke turns to Bellamy expectantly, waiting for him to answer her. “Um,” he says, brain still trying to figure out what the hell Jasper is talking about. “Jasper thinks he created a new spell.”

Clarke’s reaction is exactly what he expected, her eyebrows raising and her eyes turning towards Jasper, incredulous.

Jasper, who seems to finally realize they don’t believe him, mutters, “I _did_.”

“Okay,” Clarke drags out, “has anyone asked you to explain why you think you created a new spell?” She looks around at the others, then her eyes fall back to Bellamy.

“Honestly, I think we’re still trying to process what could possibly make Jasper think he’s the first wizard in centuries to create a spell,” Miller retorts.

Jasper lets out a long-suffering sigh. “If you would let me explain, I’d tell you.”

At no one’s response, he takes it as his cue to continue.

“Okay. So I was leaving Hufflepuff’s common rooms this morning when one of the third years asked what I had in my hand.” He pauses, clearly waiting for someone to ask him what he had in his hand, but honestly, Bellamy is over it at this point. When no one responds, Jasper continues. “It was my thermos. The one my mom got me for Christmas when I went home for the holidays. So I go, ‘What, my thermos?’ And the kid goes, ‘Is that the spell you used?’ And at this point I’m like ‘What the fuck,’ but then the kid points his wand to his cup of tea on the table he was at and says _thermos_ and the tea honest-to-god heated up with steam that I could actually see and then I’m like, ‘What _the fuck,_ ’ and I raced down here to find you guys,” he finishes breathlessly.

And yet again, Bellamy’s brain feels like the gears haven’t quite started working yet. He looks around to see everyone staring at Jasper, mouths open, brains clearly still waiting for the gears to move.

Leave it to Raven to get it together first. Instead of asking more questions for Jasper to talk around, she lifts her wand and points it at the tea Bellamy had abandoned in favor of his book a while ago.

“Okay,” she says, “here goes nothing.” They all wait, not sure what to expect or how to respond. All except Jasper, who is quite literally bouncing on his feet.

Raven takes a breath. “ _Thermos_.”

Bellamy watches as steam erupts from the cup that should undoubtedly hold if not cold, lukewarm tea. He sneaks a look at Clarke, whose face is displaying what can only be described as open wonder. He turns back to the cup, but can feel everyone’s eyes on him as he picks it up and brings it to his lips. He _definitely_ does not feel Clarke’s eyes staring at his lips as he takes a sip of his perfectly hot, completely not-lukewarm tea.

“Holy shit,” Bellamy gasps after he swallows, confirming what should be impossible.

After that, their table erupts into chaos, because yes there are spells to warm food and drink up, but to _keep_ it warm for hours? Like an actual thermos does? It hasn’t been heard of. Let alone the fact that a word from the muggle world is what does it.

And Bellamy’s tea ends up staying the perfect temperature of warmth long into the night that day, proving that not only did Jasper stumble into a new spell unintentionally, but words that muggles use on a daily basis have the potential to be spells.

The mere idea turns Hogwarts on its head. Pure-bloods want to get into Muggle Studies classes to learn more about the muggle world, muggle-borns are wracking their brains for words that could create other new spells, professors are trying to get through their own lessons, praying a new spell won’t erupt during class and take the class off its intended track, and the race to contribute to the new generation of magic spells begins. ‘New Age Spells,’ as they’re coined.

Hogwarts, for all its magic and normal craziness, becomes the weirdest place Bellamy has ever been. Nobody escapes it. His friends all try to figure out what jargon can become spells, and he finds pure-bloods, Monty and Miller included, asking him, Raven, Jasper, and even Octavia more questions about their lives than ever before. Muggle-borns, even half-bloods, have never been so sought-after.

Even with all that being said, only one other word is found to actually be a spell. _Thermos_ to keep food and drink warm. _Fridge_ to keep it cool, found by a first-year Ravenclaw an hour after word got out about Jasper’s spell.

But that doesn’t stop wizards and witches alike from trying.

And to his complete and total surprise, Clarke is more into it than anyone he talks to. Not that it’s a bad thing, but Bellamy can’t get over _how_ into it she actually is. It’s like she’s determined to find a word from Bellamy’s world that will do something magical with a wand.

For a while, Bellamy thinks it’s cute. Sure, their nights at the Astronomy Tower turn into conversations about his childhood life instead of constellations, but he truly doesn’t mind that. He trusts Clarke. He _wants_ her to know as much about him as she wants to.

She learns more about the muggle world, his world. She learns about his Gram in more detail, about how she’s handled having two magical grandchildren far better than he could have imagined. How Gram sees no reason why the owls can’t just wait outside to deliver their messages instead of wreaking havoc in her restaurant. And Clarke learns about his Filipino background. The life that Bellamy and Octavia didn’t really know about until their mom died and Gram took them in.

It’s really, really great. That is, until one night when Bellamy finishes telling Clarke about how he prefers reading actual books to reading on a Kindle when he’s visiting home. They’re sitting in the library with Raven and they’re both filling Clarke in about the electronic books that can give them any muggle book one can imagine with the tap of a finger.

Bellamy sees the moment the idea clicks in Clarke’s brain, her eyes lighting up. He can’t even open his mouth before she’s pointing her wand at his book on mythical creatures and saying, “ _Kindle_.”

He’s not really sure what he expected to happen, or what Clarke thought would happen. Nothing, probably, since all of Clarke’s attempts at a New Age Spell so far haven’t worked.

That’s most likely why his stomach drops in horror as he watches his book fly across the library into the fireplace.

“Holy fuck, no!” Clarke yells as she races after his book, Bellamy racing after her, Raven calling after the both of them. He grabs her arm just as she’s reaching to put it into the fire.

“Clarke, hey!” He says as he pulls her away from the fire. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

She turns to him, equal parts horror and guilt racing across her face. “Your book, Bell! I have to get your book,” she tells him, trying to break his grip and reach her arm into the fire again.

Clearly not getting across to her, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her away from the fire, her still reaching toward the book. “Clarke,” he mutters into her hair, still not listening. He lets her go once a few feet away from the fireplace, placing himself between the fire and her so she can’t try to dive in again. “Hey, it’s just a book.”

That gets her attention, her focus snapping away from the burning book to his face. “Just a– Bellamy, that’s _your_ book. You love that book. And I set it _on fire_!”

“If you think that I value a book more than your safety you clearly know nothing about me,” he spits out more bitterly than he expected.

That seems to finally snap her out of whatever mission she was on. “God Bell, I know,” she says, taking a step towards him, “I know that, I really do.” She reaches for his hand, and he lets her take his one hand in both of hers. He can’t help his other hand tracing up the length of the arm that she almost stuck right into the flames without a second thought. He can’t help imagining the smooth, flawless skin there being marred and reddened by burns.

He shakes the thoughts away, vaguely registering Raven’s voice. “ _Accio Bellamy’s book_.”

He doesn’t let go of Clarke as they both turn towards Raven, singed-book in hand.

“Damn, and you guys think Jasper is dramatic.”

* * *

After that, things start to quiet down ever so slightly. Word gets out that _kindle_ most definitely does not turn a book electronic. Enthusiasm dies down with the many more fails than successes. Only two new spells have erupted from countless attempts.

That doesn’t stop Clarke though. If anything, after the whole library incident, she becomes more determined to figure out a New Age Spell.

Bellamy’s over it, but it’s impossible for him to say no to the enthusiasm and determination in her that he admires so much. But that doesn’t stop him from wondering what the driving force is behind her wanting to find one.

So he asks her at dinner one night, before everyone else gets to the table.

“My dad,” is all she says, and that just confuses him more. At his questioning look, she continues. “He would’ve loved you, and you’d like him too. He loved learning, always had a book in his hands. He wrote books that have left a mark on the wizarding world. The things he’s discovered?” She says, looking at him, eyes wide, “Those things have impacted the wizarding world. I want to continue that. I want to be able to leave a mark, or I guess a spell in this case, that will have an impact.”

When she’s done, she looks down at her hands. Bellamy reaches over, taking them, and getting her attention with a squeeze. “You don’t need your name in a book of New Age Spells to make your dad proud, Clarke.” Her laugh is a little watery, but it’s a laugh nonetheless. “I mean, at this rate, there’s only two spells and two names in the book anyways. And one of them is _Jasper’s_.” That gets a true laugh out of her, bright, surprised.

“No, I know,” she agrees, gripping his hands tighter. “I just want to leave a mark.”

“Trust me,” he tells her as the rest of their friends join them at the table and he lets go of her. He swallows past the lump in his throat, aiming for his normal tone, “you have.”

* * *

They all eat dinner like they always do, jabs and joking included. It’s probably the most normal it’s been at Hogwarts in a while for Bellamy.

So it’s fitting that he has to go and mess it up.

They’re finishing up eating, some of them standing up from the table to gather their things before they head to their rooms for the night. Miller had grabbed some to-go containers from the room before coming down for dinner, tossing them on the table for anyone to take. Bellamy’s honestly clueless as to why taking food to-go is not a thing at a wizarding school. Muggles clearly know what’s up with that at least. With none left, he spies some of the chicken noodle soup Clarke likes. He figures he can go run back to the room really quick and grab another container while everyone else is still packing up.

He’s trying to gather his things while simultaneously picking up his wand and getting Clarke’s attention.

“Hey Clarke,” he says, her eyes flicking to him. “You want this soup _to-go_?” He asks while unintentionally pointing to the soup with his wand.

He watches as Clarke’s face blanches, her mouth dropping open in shock. Alarmed, he turns towards the soup, only to find it neatly packaged in a to-go container that was not there a second ago. One that doesn’t have the label of Gram’s restaurant on it either.

Bellamy stands there, completely, utterly speechless, which is what catches their friends’ attention.

They all look between the point of Bellamy’s wand and the package of soup. Raven, new-spell-tester-extraordinaire, points her wand toward a stray piece of pumpkin pie, says “ _to-go_ ,” and they all watch the pie magically package itself in a neat little box.

It takes a moment for anyone to speak.

“Well damn Blake, looks like you found the third New Age Spell,” Miller says, eyes skating over to Clarke briefly before he grabs the newly boxed pie in one hand, throws his bag over his shoulder, and takes Monty’s hand, dragging him out of the Great Hall.

Raven follows them a second later, “Hey Miller, that’s my pie you’re walking away with!”

Jasper looks between a still shell-shocked Bellamy and Clarke, points toward Raven, and mutters, “I, uh, yeah…,” before leaving.

Once alone, Bellamy chances a look at Clarke. She looks at him, surprise written all over her face.

Bellamy still finds himself stealing glances back at the soup in its container.

“I–,” he starts. “ _Shit_ ,” is what he ultimately comes up with.

He’s done with all this ridiculousness, himself included.

* * *

He makes sure he gets to the Astronomy Tower early that night.

By the time he hears Clarke’s footsteps creaking up the stairs, he has everything set up and his heart is running triple time in his chest.

“Bell?” She calls out, realizing she’s not alone in the tower.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he calls back, watching as she makes her way into the light of the night. Again, the sight never failing to take his breath away.

Her attention is on him as soon as she sees him, eyes bright and smile brighter. “You’re early tonight,” she points out just as her attention falls to what’s behind him. “And you’ve been busy,” she observes as she takes note of the blanket Bellamy had laid out for them, like normal. Except this blanket has a spread of food he snuck from the Great Hall just a little while ago.

Clarke walks past him to look at all of the desserts and snacks, the smallest of smiles gracing her features. Meanwhile, Bellamy’s heart has made its way up into his throat.

“What inspired this?” She asks curiously when she looks back at him, face open and trusting.

And having Clarke there, standing in the moonlight, practically glowing with that beautiful smile stretching across her face. That’s what does it for him. For all the time he’s waited, he can’t wait a second more.

He takes the two strides to get to her, hands cupping her face. He pauses to look at her when he hears her gasp, trying to find what she’s feeling, what she’s thinking somewhere in her eyes. His hesitation ends up drawing a smirk to her face, eyes gleaming playfully.

“Wow, you really are dramatic,” she teases before reaching up to close the distance and kissing him herself.

He’s smiling too much, she is too, so it’s more teeth-clacking than anything, but it’s still the best kiss Bellamy has ever had. He pulls away after a moment, looking down at her, smile radiating. He can’t help leaning down for another quick kiss before pulling back completely, tracing his hands from her face, down her arms until her hands are wrapped in his.

“I had a plan,” he tells hers, pulling her towards the blanket. “I was going to profess my love and then if you freaked out I was going to bribe you with food.”

“Bell,” she laughs breathlessly, sitting down almost entirely on top of him. She shakes her head lightly, smiles up at him and steals another brief kiss before pulling back. “I love you too, you dork.” And that’s honestly the best thing he’s ever heard. She eyes the food before looking back at him, “And as far as love confessions go, food as a backup could never go wrong.”

He laughs, which then turns to a choked gasp when she crawls into his lap, eyes full of mischief. “So, uh,” he tries to say as she wraps her arms around his neck. His arms wrap around her waist as if they’ve always belonged there. “Do you want to try some of this food then? I mean, it’ll get cold. Or well, some of it will get melty. We could–”

She kisses him, deep and slow like there’s no place she’d rather be. He breaks the kiss, feathering kisses down the side of her neck. “We could take a break,” he mumbles into her neck, “try some of this food I abused prefect privileges for.”

Her laugh is throaty and breathless as he continues his exploration. “If your lips weren’t on my neck right now, I’d think–,” she gasps when he hits the spot behind her ear with his tongue. “I’d think you were trying to make excuses up as to why we should stop kissing.”

At this, he does pull away, far enough that he can see her face. She smirks as he makes a show of contemplating it. “Huh, that’s a tough one.” She scoffs with a roll of her eyes, nudging his shoulder.

“Yeah, definitely not,” he tells her smiling. He reaches into his pocket for his wand and watches as the briefest moment of hesitation flashes across Clarke’s face. He smiles reassuringly, taps a kiss to her nose, and reaches behind her with his wand.

“ _Thermos_. _Fridge_. _To-go_.”

She tilts her head back to see all of their picnic packaging itself up neatly.

Bellamy sets his wand aside to rewrap his arms securely around her waist. She brings her attention back to him with a smile so bright, the stars can’t even compete. “These New Age Spells are really working for me right now.”

His own laugh is just as bright. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy.

“A lot of things are really working for me right now, all having to do with you,” he says as he rests his forehead against hers, “and nothing to do with heating, cooling, or boxing food.”

“Hey, those spells got you to make a move,” she teases, threading her hands into his curls.

He doesn’t respond after that, too busy making out with his girlfriend in the Astronomy Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!  
> [Prompt me](http://andthelightbulbclicks.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
